Mel Reawakened
by Magic.E.B
Summary: Mel wakes up after wanda is extracted. She is reunited with her loved ones. (Rated t just to be safe.)


**Hi, this is my first fan fiction. So please be kind. I know my grammar is awful I'm trying. **

**I know that Stephenie already wrote this, but I don't know I wanted to share my take on it. **

**I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. **

(When Mel wakes up as herself again.)

It's dark. It's quite. Why is it so quite? And why am I alone? Where is Wanda? Where is my sister? Why can't I hear her? And who can I hear? Someone is trying to saying something to me? But who? And what? And all I need to know is where Wanda is.

"...Mel? Mel come Back. Mel please wake up. Mel can you hear me?" I know where Wanda is now. We were saying goodbye. She was letting me live. Letting me live with this voice. A voice I would know anywhere. It's the a voice I've heard since the day he was born. It's the voice of Jamie, The voice of my little brother. "Mel. Open your eyes. Please. Mel." Because I now can open my eyes I do.

I open them to find my baby brothers face close to mine tight with worry. It makes him look older. More like a man. More like he should be Jared's little brother not mine. Jared. Wanda put me back together with Jared. Wanda did this for us. She felt like she had taken what we had.

But if I let Doc go through with his promise he made to Wanda, then we take her life. And I have to put her back together with Ian.

"Mel?" Jamie just looks in my eyes for a second and immediately knows what I'm thinking. "She's fine. Jared stopped Doc. Wanda's in a tank. Jared said we will get her a new body and then you both can have lives. We would have gone already but Jared didn't want to leave you. He was always by your bedside. Of course till now." He chuckles. "He's not going to be happy that he wasn't here when you woke up."

I can speak again. Speak my own thoughts, so I do. "Jamie. Where is Jared? Is he hurt? Is he okay?" My first attempt at talking comes out as more of a worried whisper.

"Mel don't worry. Jared is fine. He was by your bed every second, then he thought you would want some of your old cloths to change into. And of course now you wake up." He chuckles again. Which of course make me laugh. My laugh has not been used in who knows how long. So it comes out as more of a strange squeak. I try clear my throat.

I sit up and look around. I'm in the hospital. I'm on a cot. And Jamie and I were in no way alone as I look around I see Aaron, Brandt, Lily, Uncle Jeb, all of them it seems. All of the people who loved Wanda. I even see Ian holding a tank. Wanda. He walks over to me and hands me the tank carefully. And says "Hello Melanie."

I look at the warm tank I'm now holding in my arms. I just look at the tank - look at her - and just whisper, "I love you Wanda. And we will find you a body and then we can both be happy. And everything will be perfect." The tears that fall on the tank are not unexpected. I look at my sister in her own hibernating little world and know that she can't hear me. But I still had to say it.

In the silence of the room it's not hard to hear the loud fast footsteps quickly getting louder. I gingerly hand Wanda back to Ian and stand up, knowing the one person who it could be.

He rushes in and our eyes meet right away. I start walking to him without even knowing it. He drops the cloths on a chair and just run to me and I to him. And in seconds I'm in his arms. And we are holding on to each other for who knows how long. But he slowly lessens the crushingly tight hold on me, which I do not want him to do. "No." I quietly whine.

"No what? Did I hurt you?" He's voice gets vary worried.

"No. I don't want you to stop holding me." He chuckles. Which because his mouth is right next to my neck, makes me giggle - something only he can make me do. He just whispers in my ear

"Don't worry that will not be happening anytime soon. I just want to look at your beautiful face."

We move together so that his forehead is leaning on mine. He holds my face with one of his hands. His fingers lightly skim over every part of my face. Like he is trying to memorize every aspect.

I suddenly remember that we are not alone when I hear I think Doc ask Jamie something. All I hear is Jamie respond by saying "Oh they can do this for hours. They would just sit on the couch and hug and cuddle its Gross. Sometimes I don't think they even know other people are there." And I just say "No. Jamie we knew you were there we just didn't care." Jared laughed and says

"Yeah pretty much." And turns his head back to me and says "Now come back here." Clearly not please that I moved my head. And Ian just points out

"You know you guys haven't actually kissed yet?" I look at Jared and he just moves his head to my ear and whispers to me

"I know the way i want to kiss you is better when we are alone. Do you think you can survive the wait?" I just giggle giddily and nod.

Uncle Jeb who has been quiet this whole time just says

"What exactly are you whispering to my niece, Jared?"

"Well Jeb I kind of forgot Mel was your niece… And that you were right there, but um… I was telling her that I brought her some cloths." He points to the stack on the chair.

He has brought me my favorite comfy outfit, an old blue sweatshirt, and old black leggings I've had for forever. "Do you still have all my cloths?" I ask Jared. "Most. I had a really hard time getting rid of your stuff because it meant you were actually gone. And just ask the kid I was in really bad shape for the first two weeks..."

"Three. And a half. First three and a half weeks." Jamie interrupted.

"... Fine. The first three and a half weeks after you we thought you were dead. And I then I realized I was leaving Jamie to deal with it himself. And... You know this is a story for a time without a bunch of other people around." I nod. "And that sweatshirt is mine by the way. You just took it." He jokes.

"Yeah so it's mine now." I say.

"Fine. It looks better on you anyway." He smiles and leans his forehead back down on mine.

"Well thank you." I say giggling.

"I love you, Mel."

"I love you too. And I missed you." He kisses my nose. Seeing that we were settling down back into "cuddling" as Jamie said, Doc just says

"Um... Ah... Sorry but I just need to do a check up for. Make sure that everything is good and that your healthily." I nod. And Jared and I slowly detach from each other. "I'm Doc by the way. If you don't know… Um. How much do you know?"

"I know you, Doc. I was there, with Wanda all the time. I know all of you." I turn to face everyone. "And I hope that we all can be friends too."

Doc does a normal check up that you would get. Just to make sure I have control of everything. At some point Kyle walks in. And walks over to Jared.

"Hey Howe. You didn't introduce me to your friend." Clearly talking about me.

"Oh um. Will she knows you. But, Kyle this is Mel." He puts his hand out expecting me to take and shake it. Instead I take my hand and punch him.

"Ow!" He shouts.

"Mel?!" Jared asks laughing.

"You tried to kill me and Wanda." I say casually. "I'm not as good at forgiving as she is. Sorry."

"I like her." Kyle says laughing to Jared.

"Yeah me too. But O'shea, she's mine." Jared replies. And possessively puts his arms around me. And I giggle.

"It's weird. You seem so much younger than Wanda did. But it's the same body." Kyle says.

"Yeah. You do, Mel." Jared agrees "Not that I'm complaining." He adds. I smile and just point out "well she is like 1000 years old. She has lived on like 9 other planets I think. And she has lived full lives on all of them. And on one she was a tree so. She had a long life." I pause. "We need to get her a body, Jared. As soon as possible." I look at him. And he smiles and pulls me into his chest and says

"Shhhh. Mel, we will. We will." He kisses my forehead. And then we just stand there in each others arms again.

"Okay. This just got awkward." Says Kyle as he just walks over to stand with Ian I suppose. But I don't really care. Right now -since I know we will get Wanda a body soon- all I care about is my brother and the man who's arms hold me to him.

Jared pulls my chin up gently so he looks in my eyes. And he says to me "Mel you want to go for a walk?" He smiles and I see the desire in his eyes. And I just smile back at him and nod. I pick up the clothes Jared brought for me and take his hand and we walk out into the passageway.

We walk pretty much directly to his -my room now, I guess- and by that time there is a question I have to ask him. So I do.

"Jared. When Wanda and I first got here. You were so cruel. And I'm not mad about it. Just curious. Why?" I pause. Trying to find a better way to word it. "I mean I know why you were mad. But-" he cuts me off. And he is looking down.

"No. You don't know why I was mad. If you think I was mad at Wanda." I look up at him confused. "Mel." He takes my face in his hands and leans his forehead on mine. "Mel, I... I was..." His voice is quiet and raspy. "I was mad at myself more than anything. I... I was furious that I was stupid enough to let you go. Stupid enough to let... To let you, the greatest thing to ever happen to me, go off on your own. I finally felt like I had a meaning for my life, when we found each other Mel. And... And I couldn't ever bear to loss you again." I think I'm crying just as much as he is. But he being Jared, he says "which is why I'm never letting you out of my site. Ever." jokingly. To which I reply, "I'm completely okay with that." He laughs and pulls me in to his chest tighter, and tucks my head under his chin.

Now that I have asked my question I decide to begin what we came into our room to do. So since my head is right next to Jared's neck, I begin to slowly kiss the pressure point on his neck. He seems surprised- so I feel accomplished- and begin to slowly work my way to his lips. All of this causes a soft groan of pleaser to come from his chest. We begin to start moving together. He pushes me to the wall and I use it to rap my legs around his waist and our quest to quench our need and desire for each other begins.


End file.
